


In Sickness

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: John hated being sick. He had too much work to be sick!





	In Sickness

When John Myers woke up he noticed three things. First, he had a headache. Second, his throat hurt. Third, he was alone in the bed, which meant Hellboy must have been up already, and John had no idea where he went. The last thing he wanted to do was to get up, but he had to find Hellboy.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes slowly. He reached for a bottle of water he usually kept on the bedside table and took a sip, hoping it would soothe his throat. It helped a bit, but the irritating feeling did not go away. Well, he would deal with it later.

John took a quick shower and put on his clothes, preparing for another day at work.

Well, at least he wasn’t in Antarctica anymore. He had already talked to Red about why the half-demon did what he did, and as far as John was concerned it was water under the bridge, but it was kind of satisfying to watch Hellboy grumble as he tried to explain himself. 

Still, John thought that since he had never gotten sick while in Antarctica, he would most likely not get sick when he was back home. He was wrong, apparently. He didn’t even remember the last time he had gotten sick or took a sick day… not like it mattered right then. A headache and sore throat were not a reason enough to take a sick day anyway. The agents usually assigned to keep an eye on Hellboy were not doing a bad job exactly, but they could barely keep up with him, even on slow days.

John rubbed his eyes again and went to have breakfast. Maybe some warm coffee would make him feel better.

He ended up following Hellboy, Abe, and Liz for the whole day, helping them deal with wayward gargoyles. Predictably, it involved a lot of running and jumping, which did not make John feel any better. He provided back-up for Red and the rest of the team, as always, and tried not to think about a headache that became even worse, or how difficult breathing was, especially when he was running.

Right after the gargoyles had been caught, Liz and Abe asked if John was feeling okay, Liz touching his shoulder gently. He smiled at his friends in answer, telling them that he just didn’t sleep very well, to which Hellboy grinned and waggled his eyebrows. John couldn’t help groaning at that.

“Very funny, Red,” he muttered, walking back to their assigned truck. Hopefully he was not blushing as hard as he thought he was. 

Just as he opened the car door he felt an irritating scratching in his throat and he barely managed to stop himself from coughing. His friends must have noticed him leaning against the car as he tried to catch his breath, because he felt their eyes following his every movement. He tried not to think about it too much.

The next two days were even worse. John started sneezing, his nose was runny, and his eyes were even redder than the day before. He could feel them watering just thinking about it. He really hoped drinking warm tea and taking painkillers would be enough to make him feel better, but apparently no. Ugh. He had too much work to be sick!

On Sunday John was woken up by Hellboy snuggling closer to him. On any other night it would be easy to just lean back against Red’s chest and fall back asleep but, unfortunately, this time a sore throat and nausea were stronger than the prospect of staying in a warm bed. John managed to sneak out of bed without waking Hellboy somehow, and went straight to the bathroom. 

Since John knew he would not be able to fall back asleep, he decided to take care of paperwork concerning Hellboy’s last few trips around the city. Doing paperwork didn’t require too much moving, so it shouldn’t make him feel worse, at least. John sat at the desk, took a sip of warm tea and started reading his notes. 

Some time later John threw another used tissue into the bin, when suddenly the door to his small room opened and Hellboy came in, sounding unusually cheerful.

“Liz wants to go check out some new… hey. You okay, pretty boy?”

“I’m fine, Red,” John answered, never taking his eyes off the report before him. “Just finishing some paperwork.”

“If you say so,” John heard Hellboy murmur. He thought that Hellboy would tell him what he was going to say when he came in, so when the half-demon stayed silent, John finally looked up at him.“Is everything alright?”

Hellboy just snorted at the question. “I’m not the one who looks like he’s gonna die. ”

John sighed, getting up from the desk to put away the finished report. “I told you, I’m fine.”

That was when he heard a quiet grunt, and before he realized what was going on he was carried bridal style out of the office.

“Red! What are you doing?” John could only hiss at Hellboy, since his throat still hurt too much to do anything else. “Put me down!”

“No can do,” Hellboy glanced at John, both hands tightening their hold on him. “Yer going back to our room and getting’ some sleep. You just don’t know when to quit, do ya.”

John knew Red was right, and he had to admit, taking a nap didn’t sound too bad right then. Exhaling loudly, he laid his head on Hellboy’s shoulder. “I still have to finish a few reports, though…”

“The paperwork won’t disappear. Besides, it’s Sunday, so we have a day off anyway. Ya don’t wanna question orders, right?”

“Still not my boss, HB,” John smiled, closing his eyes.

“Keep tellin’ yerself that, pretty boy.”

Once they reached their room and Hellboy lowered John on the bed, he made a move to help John take off his clothes as well, but the other man stopped him. “It’s fine. I can do that myself. Just help me find a t-shirt and my sleeping pants.”

“You still look like yer gonna fall down if I don’t hold ya up,” Hellboy said, throwing a pair of John’s sleeping pants on the bed. “Get some shut-eye, I’m gonna bring ya painkillers and something to eat later. Yer not getting’ up until ya feel better, even if I have to tie you to the bed, got it?”

“Hm, sure,” John muttered, hiding his face in the pillow.

He didn’t realize when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up a few hours later, he found Hellboy’s flesh arm wrapped around his chest, and warm breath on the back of his neck. He still wasn’t feeling well, but as he snuggled back against Hellboy’s chest, he decided that taking a few days off would be a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 24 of [Smallfandomfest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt: Hellboy (movie), Hellboy/John - _"But he had too much work to be sick!"_
> 
> Another fic for a new fandom! Trying new things is scary.


End file.
